


What Now?

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2016 US Presidential Election, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: After the results of the 2016 US presidential election, Castiel and Dean struggle to figure out what to do next.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am angry and devastated and afraid after the election, so I wrote this to cope and maybe comfort someone else.

“What do we tell her?”

Dean felt warm fingers entwine the ones resting at his side but didn’t turn, maintaining his careful watch over the little girl sleeping peacefully in the dark bedroom.

“I don’t know.”

Dean took a sharp breath, feeling tears well in his eyes. He’d lost track of the number of times he’d cried in the past several hours.

“How–” his voice broke and he took a deep breath. “How do we tell her that this country just chose a president who doesn’t believe in equality for her, for us? How do we explain that people are so against having a woman lead us that they chose that – that _monster_?” Dean swallowed thickly. When he spoke again, his voice was a whisper. “How do we tell her she can do anything? Be anything?”

Strong arms pulled him close and Dean breathed in the familiar scent of his husband, who, judging by the wetness on Dean’s neck, had tears rolling down his cheeks too. Not that that was a surprise. They’d both been crying all night. Dean felt sick to his stomach and knew Cas felt the same way. They had spent the night in the living room with the TV on, dread only growing as the hours passed. Around eleven-thirty, Dean started pacing, past the fireplace, in front of the sofa, past the kitchen, past the TV, over and over and over again until Castiel finally grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the sofa. They talked in soft voices, about anything, everything, just to take their minds off the election, then distracted themselves with kisses, though there was a current of worry underlying each one. When the time had come and the future president was announced, Dean stared at the TV for a good two minutes before he collapsed into Castiel’s arms, holding his husband as much as his husband held him.

When they separated, unable to speak through the tightness of their throats, Dean headed upstairs immediately, stopping in the doorway of the bedroom where their daughter was sleeping. Their lovely, beautiful, strong daughter, who deserved so much better. Deserved the chance to grow up being taught that she had the same rights as everyone else. Deserved to be respected and treated the same as anyone else.

“I don’t know, Dean,” Cas finally said. He tightened his arms around Dean’s back. “But we’ll figure it out. They can’t break us,” he continued. “No matter what happens, I love you and Marie.” He tilted his head to place a kiss to Dean’s hair. “You hear me?” he added. “No one can take that away.”

Dean nodded. “I love you so much, babe,” he murmured. “I don’t know what I’d do without you and Marie.”

“You don’t have to,” Castiel said softly. “We’re not going anywhere.”

Dean felt another tear slip down his cheek. “I know,” he whispered. “I know.” They stood together in the hallway in silence, holding each other tightly in the dim light. It didn’t matter what the rest of the country thought. They had each other and were not about to give that up.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
